


(Not) Limited by Blood [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Endogamy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story otherwise known as "The Role of the Sharingan in Sex and Endogamous Bonding and Incidentally Kakashi's Massive Control Issues". I'm really not sure I can summarize it better than that. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Kakashi/Sasuke, teacher. Porn with Characterization and Worldbuilding.</p><p>Warning: clan endogamy may result in incest-y vibes for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Limited by Blood [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Not) Limited by Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232140) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Not%20Limited%20By%20Blood.mp3) | 23:20 | 21.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-limited-by-blood) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_By My Side_ by Hemenway

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
